ICELAND : pulau yang terbelah
by Matsuyuki Oitamaru
Summary: perang yang pertama adalah malam gibraltar. len ditantang melakukan perang dengan pasukan yang cukup sedikit namun tidak memakan korban jiwa yang besar. selain itu harus dilakukan disaat malam yang kurang penerangan. mungkinkah dia bisa menguasai gibralar dalam satu malam
1. Chapter 1

Pulau Islandia. Sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di antara Norwegia dan Skotlandia. Letaknya yang srategis serta sumber daya alamnya seperti ikan kod yang menambah nilai kemakmurannya. Islandia tak hanya menguasai pulaunya sendiri. Tapi, juga pulau-pulau sekitarnya.

Dibagian barat terdapat pulau Manx dan Aland; bagian selatan ada provinsi Guernsey,Jersey,Sark dan Alderney; serta bagian utara yaitu, provinsi Faroe,Orkney dan Shetland

Ibukotanya, _Reykjavik_ merupakan kota yang paling ramai diantara semua kota di Islandia. Malah, kesibukan kota pelabuhan ini tak pernah berhenti meski tengah malam. Karena itu, kota itu juga dijuluki kota cahaya karena, saat malam hari sekalipun tetap beraktivitas mengingat kota itu tak pernah berhenti melepas dan menerima kapal yang dari daerah _vinland_ dan daerah skandinavia.

Suatu hari, raja Islandia berkunjung ke westminster, Inggris. Tanpa disadarinya pasukan musuh telah mengawasi wilayah Islandia selama hampir setahun. Sebuah sempatan emas! Ribuan pasukan aliansi skandinavia yang dipimpin kerajaan bersatu denmark-norwegia Berhasil menaklukkan Ibukota dua hari setelah kepergian raja. Tentu saja, ini berakibat jatuhnya kekuasaan seluruh Islandia dan kepulauannya. Pasca invasi, sekitar 100.000 warga Islandia berhasil lolos ke tiga negara sahabat Islandia.

Inggris, dikarenakan dinasti kerajaan berhubungan darah dengan dinasti Tudor (dinasti yang memimpin Inggris)

Jerman, selain bahasa Islandia berhubungan dengan bahasa Jerman. Raja islandia ternyata masih termasuk keturunan _Prussia_

Italia, banyak warga Islandia yang menetap disana karena menjadi tempat belajar.

Pasca invasi. Aliansi Kalmar sepakat membagi pulau Islandia menjadi 8 wilayah. Denmark mendapat wilayah _Reykjavík_ utara,_Vesturland,Vestfirðir_ dan kepulauan Faroe. Norwegia mendapat wilayah _Reykjavík_ selatan (nantinya berubah menjadi _Keflavík_),_Suðurland_,Svalbard dan pulau Manx. Dan Swedia menguasai wilayah _Norðurland vestra_, _Norðurland eystra_, dan _Åland_.

Selain aliansi Kalmar, Skotlandia-Spanyol dan Perancis juga kecipratan wilayah. Orkney dan Shetland dikuasai oleh Skotladia. Perancis merebut Guernsey,Jersey,Sark dan Alderney. Dan Spanyol hanya mendapat tanjung kecil yang berada di _Höfn_. Tanjung itu kelak dibangun kota Gibraltar, kota yang menjadi pelabuhan terbesar di islandia kedua sekaligus tempat wisata musim panas. Sisanya, _Austurland_ dijadikan "Negara Boneka" persemakmuran Islandia yang dibawah otoritas Denmark.

Bagaimana dengan keluarga kerajaan? Sesuai yang dijelaskan. Mereka mendapat tempat perlindungan. malah, Inggris bersedia memfasilitasi pemerintahan dalam pengasingan yang menghimpun warga yang bertempat tinggal di negara selain Inggris. Raja bersumpah bahwa

"BIARKAN MEREKA MENGAMBIL WILAYAH KITA. NAMUN, SUATU SAAT, GENERASI KITA PASTI AKAN MEREBUTNYA KEMBALI. KARENA TANAH KELAHIRAN HANYA PANTAS PADA PEMILIKNYA. BUKAN BANGSA ASING SEPERTI MEREKA YANG SERAKAH!"

Demikian pernyataan sang raja yang berhasil membuat gedung parlemen Inggris ribut akan tepuk tangan dan teriakan "hidup raja". Sumpah ini kelak, akan diwujudkan melalui cucu dari sang raja.

.

.

.

**bagaimana prolognya? menarik? aku khilaf saja jikalau ada yang kurang bagus bahasanya. **

**jujur aje, aku selalu kepikiran bagaimana jadinya pulau islandia dipecah seperti ini? oh ya asal tau aja ini adalah semacam sindiran terhadap malaysia dan indonesia yang selalu saja bertengkar **

**amamiya desu. fic perdanaku sementara waktu akan dihiatus. pasti akan dilanjut kok. tapi, mengingat ini sedang bulan ramadhan jadi aku akan buat fic lain yang berdasarkan pengalaman umrahku. tentu saja tidak masuk ke tanah haram hukum orang non muslim masuk kesana **

**selain itu keajaiban lainnya adalah nilai rapor bahasa jermanku sangat tinggi 94! selain itu aku juga mendapat nilai TOEFL 417! tertinggi kedua dari semua peserta yang usianya 30 tahunan. aku sendiri masih usia 16. nanti 17 kalau agustus #snap **

**sepertinya aku banyak pamer yah. menjadi silent reader adalah orang yang nggak punya akal. jadi, tolong reviewnya. boleh pedas tapi halus (?)**


	2. prelude : the begin of war

Charter 2: not yet war still cover story this is not contain incest

Udara kota Pisa mulai mendingin. Yah, kota yang terkenal akan menara miring ini telah melewati musim dinginnya. Aktivitas penduduk seperti berdagang,singgah sebelum ke Genoa, hingga menuntut ilmu kembali lagi seperti biasanya. Tahukah kalian? Kota ini sangatlah pesat ilmunya sampai-sampai negara Venesia dulu sangat cemburu akan perkembangan Pisa. Saking cemburunya, kabarnya, merekalah yang menyebabkan menara lonceng pisa menjadi miring.

Baiklah, kita tidak membicarakan kota yang author pernah masuki ditahun 2012 ini(serius). Tapi, seorang remaja yang bersurai pirang emas dan bermata biru laut yang sepertinya kecapekan bermesraan dengan buku dan akhirnya kembali ke sarangnya yang hangat.

"_tadaima_" lelaki yang berusia sekitar 14 tahun pulang dalam keadaan lesu

"ah, _niichan okaerinasai. Niichan_ lelahkan? Sekarang ganti baju dan mandi" ucap Rin. Gadis yang berumur sekitar 12 tahun yang berpenampilan mirip dengan kakaknya

ICELAND the divided island

Disclaimer vocaloid ist nicht me in

(Istilah islandia akan muncul di chap 3

Semua review akan dibalas di chap selanjutnya)

Kiss contain still k+

.

.

.

Len Þórhildur Leonson. Anak dari pangeran Leon Þórhildur Kristjánson dan putri Lily Þórhildur Schemeider. seperti dijelaskan sebelumnya, dia adalah pangeran generasi kedua yang menjadi pewaris takhta kerajaan Islandia. Adiknya bernama Rin Þórhildur Leondóttir. Lahir di Manchester, besar di Bremen, kota dimana adiknya nanti ,diusia SMP nya keluarganya akhirnya berpindah lagi ke Pisa.

Tak jauh, sebuah kereta kuda menuju ke rumah yang tidak terlalu besar yang dimana terdapat bendera Islandia dipucuknya

Kereta kuda itu berhenti dengan anggun. Sepasang suami istri yang berambut mirip Len dan Rin turun dengan anggun dari kereta kuda tersebut disusul 2 orang anak yang mungkin sebaya dengan Len.

Mereka lalu memasuki rumah yang terbilang rapi dan bunga ditaman rumah itu sedang bermekaran, terutama bunga tulip dan mawar.

"kami pulang" Leon sepertinya heran dengan keheningan rumah mereka

"ah, _okaeri tousan_,_kaasan_. _Are! _Oliver kun_ to _lui kunkenapa kalian kemari? Untung kebetulan makan malamnya sudah siap" rin agak terkejut 2 orang teman kecilnya ternyata ikut dalam rombongan orang tuanya

"_yokatta,arigatou Rin chan_, untung saja kami datang disaat yang tepat. Nanti mama jelaskan kenapa mereka menginap disini" lily sepertinya sudah kecapekan karena perjalanan mereka pergi ke Roma.

.

.

"_sore de,doushite_ Oliver_ to_ Lui menginap disini,_kaasan_?" tanya Rin

"yang pertama,orang tua Oliver seang pergi ke Portsmouth. Mereka sedang melakukan perundingan dengan Inggris. Sementara,Ring chan (kakaknya Lui) harus pergi ke Sisilia karena ada lomba puisi. Makanya kami membawa mereka kesini"jelas Lily

"yang kedua,ini berkaitan dengan negara kita. Kalian bertiga setelah makan malam. Datanglah ruang depan. Karena ini berkaitan dengaan keadaan negara kita" ucap Leon penuh makna.

Len,Lui dan Oliver hanya heran saja. Mengapa mereka saja yang dipanggil sang pangeran sekaligus kepala pemerintahan asing Islandia? Apakah mereka telah dikutkan perang karena usia merka mencapai standar atau mungkin alasan lain? Kalian lihat saja nanti.

.

.

"baiklah,kita telah berkumpul. Seperti yang kubilang ini berkaitan dengan negara kita. Asal kalian tahu pemerintahan pengasingan London telah sepakat mengirimkan kalain dalam medan perang di Gibraltar. Dengan kata lain, kalian akan diberangkatkan ke Hamburg besok"jelas Leon

"EEEH! Tapi,kami masih 13 tahun. Kami harus menunggu setahun lagi!" protes Lui dan Oliver

"itu dulu,sekarang 13 tahun sudah bisa berangkat berperang. Tapi,khusus kalian ini jauh lebih penting. Yaitu, menyusun strategi dan rencana perang. Len, kamu itu ahli catur bukan? Kau pasti bisa menyusun rencana perangnya"

"demo, tousan. Catur dan strategi perang itu berbeda" nada khawatir len mulai terlihat

"simpai ja nai yo,aku akan membantu kaian. Bagaimana?"

Len,Oliver dan Lui saling berpandangan dan memperteguh kepercayan mereka

"baik, KAMI SIAP!"

Leon pun terdiam sejenak,diapun menyerumput _teh earl grey_nya.

"oke, kalian sepertinya tak sabar dengan permainan pertama kalian"

Leon langsung mengeluarkan sebuah peta dan peralatan lainnya. Peta itu diketahui adalah peta Gibraltar.

"baiklah,asal kaian tahu. Kalian harus gunakan momen terbaik ini. Maksudku adalah,saat ini keadaan Skotlandia dan Spanyol sedang dalam kekacauan. Spanyol saat ini sedang berperang dengan Inggris. Sementara,Skotlandia sedang dalam krisis ekonomi akibat kegagalan mereka menaklukkan Panama mengerti maksudku?"

"berarti,jika kita menginvasi Gibraltar,kedua negara itu tak mampu mengirim pasukan bantuan bukan, _jiisan_?"Lui sepertinya mulai mendapat kesimpulan

"tepat sekali"

"tapi,kenapa hanya Gibraltar saja? Tidak sekalian bagian timur Islandia saja?" Oliver sepertinya keberatan dengan rencana perang pamannya

"itu mustahil,setiap kita menguasainya pasti pasukan Denmark akan membantu mereka"

"oh _souka_"

"baiklah _tousan_,aku tidak pertanyakan tentang Gibraltar. Tapi, berapa jumlah pasukan yang kita gunakan?" tanya Len

"lebih kurang 1000 orang" ungkap Leon

"dan berapa jumalah pasukan musuh?"

"yah,sekitar 872 orang"

Len akhirnya berpikir keras bagaimana bisa mengalahkan pasukan sebanyak delapan ratusan orang dengan jumlah pasukan yang kecil

"ah! Aku punya strategi yang bagus. Tapi,ini bisa memperkecil jumlah kematian dan tak harus menggunakan pasukan yang banyak" jelas Len

"hah! Bagaimana caranya?" Oliver,Lui dan Leon penasaran dengan ide gila Len

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah menyapa Pisa. Suasana rumah keluarga _Þórhildur_ bisa dibilang tak biasa. Itu karena Len,Lui dan Oliver akan segera bertugas sebagai prajurit remaja Islandia. Wajar saja,ini adalah momen yang sangat langkah.

"cepat niichan, jangan sampai hari pertamamu dikenang dengan terlambat"ejek Rin

"hai' hai' aku sudah siap kok" balas Len

Len akhirnya keluar dari rumah dengan serangam militernya. Hal ini membuat adiknya ingin sekali memeluk kakakanya yang telah berseragam tersebut

"kyaaa, _oniichan kakkoi_!" Puji Rin

"_yappari_,Len kun memang tampan kalau berseragam militer" Lily mulai menambah suasana

"oi, cepatlah! Jangan sampai terlambat" kesal Leon karena disaat penting, anak dan istrinya mengambil kesempatan

Mereka akhirya memasuki kereta kuda yang menunggu didepan. Dan,mereka meninggalkan Pisa menuju Kota terbesar di Jerman,Hamburg

.

_HAMBURG,KEKAISARAN JERMAN _

Hamburg. Sebuah kota pelabuhan terbesar di Jerman sekaligus kota terbesar kedua setelah Berlin. Mengapa dinasti _Þórhildur _tidak megirim mereka melalui Genoa? Itu karena mereka harus melewati selat Gibraltar. Selat tersebut saat ini sedang dikuasai Spanyol. Ini bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka mengingat celah sempit tersebut sangat ketat pengawasannya

Kereta Kencana yang membawa keluarga _Þórhildur _akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan kapal.

Saat pangeran Leon dan keluarganya turun. Pasukan tentara pelajar Islandia memberi penghormatan pada kedua pangeran tersebut,terutama Len.

"selamat datan dikapal, yang mulia pangeran. Biar awak kami yang membawakan barang barang anda bertiga" sambut kapten

"terima kasih"balas Len

"nyawa raja masa depan Islandia ada ditanganmu. Jaga dia dengan baik dan selamat"pesan Leon

"siap,laksanakan!" ucap kapten sambil menghormat Leon

Kapal kini telah siap untuk meninggalkan Hamburg. Namun,Langkah Len sempat ditahan oleh sebuah genggaman kecil

'grep'

Pemilik tangan yang lebih besar akhirnya berlik dan melihat pipi adiknya basah akan airmata. Siapa yang tak ingin berpisah dengan seorang yang dicintainnya.

"_Onegai, niichan_. Jangan pergi" ucap Rin yang kini beraura biru

Len sempat tertegun melihat adiknya yang biasanya ceria,kini berubah 180 derajat. Dia bimbang. Apa dia harus bahagiakan adiknya? atau berjuang melawan penjajah meski nyawa menjadi pembayarnya. Len kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil sang adik. Rin pun menjadikan sebagai kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan kakaknya yang mungkin saja menjadi pelukan terakhir.

"_gomenna_ Rin. Ini semua demi bangsa kita. Tapi, aku akan berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat" sumpah Len

Rin menatap iris samudra kakaknya tersebut. Diapun tersenyum seolah-olah dia percaya dengan janji kakanya.

Len pun langsung menarik Rin lagi dalam pelukan lagi. Namun, hanya sebentar, sampai mata Rin sempat membulat kaget. Bibir merah alami itu disentuh oleh bibir kakaknya sendiri. Kenangan akan masa kecil mereka terekam kembali lagi seiring ciuman yang menurutnya indah.

Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman cinta,ini adalah ciuman yang membuktikan kasih sayang antar saudaranya.

Sementara itu,seorang prajurit berlari menuju Len untuk melaporkan kesiapan kapal pada akhirnya berdiri sejenak, dia menyaksikan momen indah tersebut sampai dia berdehem dibelakang Len

"maaf lancang _oujisama_. Tapi,saya melapor bahwa kapal telah siap untuk menaikkan jangkar menuju Gibraltar"lapor prajurit

"_wakatta,_tunggulah sebentar lagi"balas Len

"baiklah,_oujisama"_

"_jaa, ittekimasu_, Rin" pamit Len

"_un, itterashai niichan_" balas Rin sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan kakaknya

Len kemudian mencium kening Rin dan langsung berlari keatas kapal sambil melambaikan tangan pada Rin. Lambaian itu dibalas pula oleh Rin

.

.

"lapor kapten! Pangeran telah memasuki kapal. Dan semua persiapan kapal telah selesai!"lapor prajurit

"baiklah, NAIKKAN JANGKAR,KEMBANGKAN LAYAR,DAN ARAHKAN KEMUDI KE BARAT LAUT!"perintah kapten

Jangkar akhirnya dinaikkan,layarpun dikembangkan. Kapal yang bermuatan sekitar 300 prajurit akhirnya meninggalkan Hamburg. Disusul oleh kapal lain yang bermuatan lebih kecil dari kapal sang pangeran.

Rin pun akhirnya melihat benda mengapung yang gagah itu berlayar menuju bagian timur Islandia. Kemudian, ibunya menghampirinya.

Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berpisah begitu saja dengan kakak yang dia cintai dia masih berdiridi pinggir dermaga dimana kapal kakaknya bersandar sampai ibunya mengelus pundak buah hatinya

"ayo pulang Rin, ayah sudah menunggu. Sudah,jangan sedih. Dia pasti menepati janjinya seperti ayahmu"Lily menenagkan dan meyakini Rin bahwa Len pasti akan menepati janjinya

Mereka akhirnya menaiki kereta kuda yang mewah tersebut. Dan meninggalkan kota pelabuhan Hamburg.


End file.
